La niña pelirroja
by Er Deivi
Summary: Heather se muda a una nueva ciudad y debe comenzar de cero, algo que no es nada fácil. ¿Cómo serán sus andanzas cuando conozca a sus nuevos compañeros, y en especial, a ese niño tan especial llamado Carlitos? Historia de los eventos de la película de Peanuts de 2015 desde el punto de vista de la niña pelirroja.
1. Una nueva vida

**Hola a todos. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que publiqué aquí por última vez. Empecé varias historias, que al final he terminado abandonando por una u otra razón. Pero esta vez, tras volver a ver la película de Peanuts, me he decidido a escribir este fic. Este fic se trata de los eventos de la película de Peanuts desde el punto de vista de su personaje más desconocido, la niña pelirroja, que en esta historia se llamará Heather Wold. Sí, es el nombre que sale en algún momento de la película, pero ya llegaremos a ese punto.**

**Como bien he dicho, solo aporto mi opinión sobre como sería el punto de vista de este personaje, así que probablemente se vean pocas cosas nuevas. La historia me quedó algo extensa, así que la he dividido en tres partes.**

**He usado los nombres de los personajes en castellano, por lo que en algunos casos no coincidirán, por lo que aquí os dejo las equivalencias para que nadie se pierda:**

**Carlitos = Charlie Brown**

**Pecas Patty = Peppermint Patty**

**Emilio = Woodstock**

**Cochino = Pigpen**

**Para terminar informo que Peanuts es una creación de Charles M. Schulz y sus derechos pertenecen a sus herederos. Esta historia solo está escrita con el propósito de entretener a los fans de estas geniales tiras cómicas.**

**Y sin más que añadir, comencemos.**

Capítulo 1. Una nueva vida.

Un coche circulaba por una carretera. En el asiento de atrás, unos ojos se abrieron lentamente. Allí estaba ella. Pelo rojizo, con un lacito verde esmeralda en la cabeza. Nariz puntiaguda. Vestido verde esmeralda muy sencillo con un lazo atado a la espalda. Zapatos blancos con calcetines verde esmeralda. Ella era Heather. Heather Wold. Su familia y ella se estaban mudando, siguiendo a un camión de mudanzas de la empresa Mendelson & Melendez.

Heather bostezó mientras trataba de poner en claro sus ideas. Su padre había encontrado un trabajo mejor en otra ciudad, por lo que la familia debía mudarse. Pero para ella no habían sido unos días fáciles, ya que había tenido que despedirse de todas sus amigas. Ahora debería asistir a un nuevo colegio y empezar de cero en una ciudad que no conocía. No iba a ser un curso fácil.

De una pequeña mochila que llevaba junto a ella sacó un lápiz rosa que tenía un adorno de plumas en su parte de atrás. El lápiz tenía señales de mordeduras. Los últimos días había estado más nerviosa que de costumbre por el tema de la mudanza, por lo que algunas de las marcas de mordiscos eran muy recientes.

Un pequeño atasco hizo que perdiesen de vista al camión. Pero no importaba, ya estaban llegando. Tras un viaje que le pareció eterno, y que había provocado que se durmiese, vislumbró por fin la nueva ciudad. Las calles estaban cubiertas de nieve. Debía haber nevado la noche anterior. Mientras llegaban pudo ver por el camino muchos niños jugando en la nieve o patinando sobre el río helado. Tendría que habituarse a este nuevo paisaje, tan diferente al de su ciudad anterior.

El coche por fin se detuvo frente a la que iba a ser su nueva casa. Heather miró por la ventanilla. Ante ella tenía una casa con la fachada hecha de maderas amarillas y tejado gris oscuro. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue la puerta y ventanas, que eran de un tono verde, casi más parecido al azul.

"Qué casualidad, del mismo color que mi vestido", pensó.

Escuchó la voz de su madre. El camión había llegado antes que ellos, estacionado junto a la casa. Heather se desperezó, pensando en el trabajo que tendría aquel día para ayudar con la mudanza y ubicar todas sus cosas en su nueva habitación.

Los empleados de la mudanza estaban descargando cosas del camión y llevándolas hasta el interior de la casa. Algunas cajas aun aguardaban sobre la nieve. Heather las miró mientras se ponía su abrigo para bajar del coche. Las habían dejado junto a una valla de madera. Se fijó en que al otro lado de la valla se estaban agolpando varios niños, que observaban movidos por la curiosidad de ver a alguien nuevo mudarse.

La pelirroja pensó que igual algunos de estos niños podrían ser futuros compañeros de colegio. Sería maravilloso que pudiera hacer nuevos amigos, después de haber tenido que despedirse de los compañeros de su antiguo colegio de forma tan repentina. Esperaba poder saludarles si se acarcaban un poco más.

Pero antes que ninguno de ellos pudiese verla, se escuchó un fuerte estruendo. Heather vio desde lejos como las tablas que formaban la valla de madera se derrumbaban como si fuesen fichas de dominó. Aun sin que ellos la viesen, pudo distinguir un poco más al grupo de niños que observaban la mudanza.

\- ¡Ha sido él! - gritaron todos los niños al unísono mientras señalaban a un otro niño que estaba tumbado boca abajo sobre la nieve. Acto seguido se esfumaron

El aludido se levantó de repente y al ver lo que había provocado, huyó asustado en dirección opuesta a la que habían tomado los demás niños, aunque seguidamente cambió de rumbo y se marchó en la misma dirección.

Heather no pudo verle la cara, solo que llevaba un abrigo rojo y un gorro marrón. Ella se rió por lo cómico de la situación, aunque a sus padres no les hizo gracia que alguien hubiera derribado aquella valla. Oyó decir a su padre que cuando descargaran todas sus pertenencias se encargaría de volverla a dejar como estaba.

Descargar las cosas llevó bastante trabajo. Tuvo que colocar toda su ropa, sus libros, sus objetos personales… pero tras todo aquel trabajo, por fin se había instalado en su nuevo hogar. Sonrió satisfecha. Su nueva vida acababa de empezar.

Aquella noche, estaba nerviosa. Al día siguiente asistiría a su nuevo colegio, y no paraba de revisar una y otra vez si tenía todos sus libros y libretas listos.

Durante aquella preparación, Heather distrajo la mente volviendo a pensar en el niño que había tirado la valla. ¿Quién sería?

Llegó el día siguiente, por fin iría a su nuevo colegio. Ese día no tomó el autobús escolar. En lugar de eso fue junto a su madre en coche, pues tenían que terminar los trámites para que pudiese asistir a clases.

En cuanto vio el colegio, supuso que le gustaría. Era un edificio bonito, y más grande que su colegio anterior. Se fijó en que en las ventanas estaban decoradas con dibujos de copos de nieve. Habían llegado cuando todos los demás niños ya habían entrado, así que aun no podría ver a nadie. Mientras llegaban a la puerta, Heather se fijó en un perro que estaba sentado y dando lamentos. Era un perro, un beagle blanco con orejas negras. Pero lo raro eran las gafas y la pajarita roja que llevaba puestos. ¿Un perro llevando gafas y pajarita? Bueno, siempre hay lugar en este mundo para las cosas sorprendentes.

El perro se marchó, y mientras ella entró junto a su madre. Durante el tiempo que los adultos hablaban, ella solo podía pensar en qué clase de compañeros le tocarían en clase, cómo serían las asignaturas,… en definitiva, cómo sería aquel curso escolar.

Una vez su madre hubo hablado con la directora, Heather ya podía entrar a su nueva clase. Tenía que ir a la clase de la señorita Othmar, para lo que se le indicó la ruta que debía seguir.

Mientras se encaminaba hacia la clase, se sintió nerviosa. Estaba a punto de empezar de nuevo en otro colegio, de tener que volver a hacer amigos, de presentarse ante mucha gente. Eso le hacía sentirse abrumada. Cuando eres la novedad, todos los focos de atención están puestos en ti, sientes que todos te observan atentamente. No es fácil tener una buena primera impresión.

Perdida momentáneamente en sus pensamientos, llegó junto a la puerta de la clase. Al lado de esta había un cristal, que solo dejaba ver el interior de forma emborronada, por lo que pudo distinguir varias siluetas que le indicaban que en la clase había bastante gente.

Sería mejor que aquella sensación pasara cuanto antes mejor. Lentamente, pero con decisión, levantó la mano y asió el pomo de la puerta, que se abrió con facilidad. Se quedó un momento en la entrada de la clase mientras exhibía su mejor sonrisa. Quería parecer relajada, pero se sentía intranquila. Con nerviosismo, apretó con fuerza su lapicero. También apretó contra su cuerpo su libro de matemáticas. Este era su momento.

Oyó que la profesora le decía que se sentase en un pupitre vacío que había en la primera fila. Mientras se dirigía a su nuevo sitio, Heather miró por el rabillo del ojo a los demás niños de aquella clase. En efecto, todas las miradas estaban puestas en ella. Incluso escuchó susurros de algunos alumnos. Esperaba que dijesen cosas buenas de ella.

Antes de sentarse, echó un breve vistazo a los niños que se sentaban filas atrás de ella. Entonces vio como uno de ellos, que estaba sentado en la última fila, abría a toda prisa su pupitre para esconderse. ¿Sería tímido?

Terminó de ocupar su asiento. La clase iba a comenzar.

La profesora dijo algo. Por alguna razón, a Heather las voces de los adultos le sonaban todas como si fuese el sonido de un trombón estropeado. En cualquier caso, entendió que decía que tenían que hacer una prueba de evaluación, como se hacía todos los años. Volvió a echar un vistazo hacia atrás para observar las reacciones de sus nuevos compañeros. Todos estaban protestando.

Ese vistazo le dio una idea general del tamaño del aula. Con ella, hacían un total de dieciséis alumnos, aunque había un pupitre vacío en la segunda fila. Tal vez su propietario estuviese enfermo y por eso no había podido asistir.

Uno de los alumnos, sentado justo delante del que seguía con la tapa del pupitre levantada, trataba de argumentar con la maestra sobre la utilidad de la prueba de evaluación, mientras que otro niño rubio, que estaba sentado justo detrás de ella, también había levantado la tapa de su pupitre, pero en este caso ella escuchó el sonido de un piano. ¿Guardaría este niño un piano debajo de su pupitre? Definitivamente, este iba a ser un colegio interesante.

La profesora contestó al alumno que había hablado con tanta vehemencia que hizo que este se callase. Parece que iban a tener que hacer aquella prueba y no se admitían protestas.

Repartieron las hojas de respuestas, así como los exámenes. Por suerte aquel examen iba a ser de tipo test.

Observó las preguntas. El nivel no parecía muy alejado del que había seguido en su anterior colegio, por lo que pensó que no le sería difícil obtener una buena nota. Se puso a trabajar en silencio, meditando bien sus respuestas.

Un repentino grito la sacó de su concentración. Vio que todos los demás alumnos se volvían hacia el origen del ruido. Un beagle blanco con largas orejas negras (¿Era el mismo que había visto llorar en la entrada cuando llegó al colegio?) de alguna manera había entrado en el aula y, como si fuera un alumno más, se había sentado en el otro pupitre vacío. Había gritado porque se había pillado una pata con las anillas de un archivador.

La profesora ordenó que lo sacaran de la clase de inmediato. Heather vio como una niña de pelo negro y vestido azul, que se sentaba detrás del niño que tocaba el piano, agarraba al perro y se lo llevaba del aula. También le pareció ver como el niño que había levantado antes la tapa de su pupitre se tapaba ahora la cara con las manos. Vaya cosas más raras estaba presenciando en su primer día de colegio.

La prueba prosiguió sin más interrupciones. Una vez hubo terminado de rellenar su hoja de respuestas, la entregó junto con la hoja de las preguntas en el pupitre de la profesora. Creía que iba a sacar una buena nota.

La profesora anunció que solo quedaba un minuto. Por lo que Heather pudo ver, casi todos los alumnos habían terminado ya. Únicamente faltaba una niña pelirroja (menos pelirroja que ella, claro) con pecas en la cara y un vestido verde de rayas que estaba sentada a su izquierda, que aparentemente se había pasado toda la prueba dormida, y despertó en ese momento (¿Cómo era posible que la profesora no le hubiese dicho nada antes?). Heather observó que los demás alumnos miraban a esta con expresiones de reproche, y la niña de las pecas, al darse cuenta de su situación se dispuso a rellenar a toda prisa la hoja de respuestas. A Heather le pareció ver que incluso había dibujado una cara sonriente en esa hoja.

La niña de las pecas se levantó corriendo y Heather observó que no era la única que iba ajustada de tiempo. El niño que había levantado antes la tapa de su pupitre, al que ahora podía observar bien (casi sin pelo, una camiseta amarilla con una línea negra) también corrió a entregar su hoja. Los dos coincidieron en la mesa de la profesora, colocando sus hojas encima del resto. La señorita Othmar les hizo saber que les faltaba por escribir sus nombres en la hoja, a lo que ambos se pusieron de inmediato, cogiendo de entre aquel revuelto de hojas las únicas que no tenían el nombre puesto. Ambos las volvieron a colocar, cruzando sus manos.

\- Litos, ¿intentas cogerme la mano? - preguntó burlonamente la niña de las pecas mientras juntaba su nariz con la de él - ¡Ay granujilla!

\- ¡Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh! - exclamó el resto de la clase

Heather vio como el niño sin pelo, al que la niña de las pecas había llamado Litos, le soltó corriendo la mano, haciendo que con el brusco movimiento se diese un golpe contra su pupitre.

Este niño se volvió corriendo hacia ella, y al verle la cara, se sorprendió y habló atropelladamente:

\- Hoooola, soy Brown Carlitos – le dijo nerviosamente mientras no paraba de gesticular – ¡digoooo Pitos Clown! ¡digoooooooo…!

No terminó la frase. Cada vez más nervioso, el niño abandonó corriendo el aula mientras gritaba, ante las risas de sus compañeros. La niña de las pecas, en cambio, sonrió complacida.

A Heather le pareció divertida la escena. En cuanto a aquel niño… ahora que le había visto bien la cara, le pareció reconocer al niño que tumbó la valla de madera el día anterior. Parecía simpático, aunque el pobre estaba demasiado nervioso. ¿Habría sido por la niña de las pecas o porque le había mirado a ella a la cara?

Llegó la hora de salida. Heather abandonó el edificio del colegio mientras se dirigía junto a sus compañeros al autobús del colegio. No había sido capaz de encontrar su lápiz después de haber hecho la prueba ¿dónde estaría?

Por lo demás, su primer día no había ido del todo mal. Había empezado a hablar con sus nuevos compañeros, y parecían simpáticos. Aunque no había vuelto a ver al que llamaban Litos. ¿Estaría bien?

Se subió al autobús. Al menos ya no tenía todos los ojos pendientes en ella. Ya solo era cuestión de encontrar donde sentarse. Se dirigió con lentitud al fondo del vehículo, donde parecía que había asientos vacíos. Finalmente, se sentó en un asiento del fondo. De lejos le había parecido que no estaba ocupado, pero ahora que estaba junto al mismo, observó que estaba vacío. Tal vez se lo hubiera imaginado.

\- Hola, no te había visto antes. Debes ser nueva, ¿verdad? - dijo una voz

Heather se volvió. Una niña más joven que ella, rubia con un vestido rosa que se había sentado en uno de los asientos enfrente suya. Tenía una expresión sonriente.

Heather asintió ante la pregunta.

\- Me llamo Sally – dijo la niña rubia –. Vimos el camión de las mudanzas ayer. Seremos vecinas. Espero que te haya gustado nuestra escuela.

Heather volvió a asentir. Estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Sally volvió a hablar:

\- Eres mayor que yo – dijo –. Supongo que irás a la clase de mi hermano Carlitos

A Heather le llamó la atención ese nombre. ¿Podría ser…?

\- ¿Litos? - preguntó entonces Heather

\- Sí, es mi hermano – asintió Sally mientras miraba por los que estaban sentados en el autobús –. Qué raro que no le vea por aquí

El resto del trayecto, Sally estuvo hablándole de su clase, del colegio, de las actividades que se hacían y de un niño a quien ella llamaba "su corazoncito".

A Heather, Sally le pareció una niña alegre y divertida. Pero se seguía preguntando por su hermano. Ahora que se fijaba, no veía por ninguna parte a Carlitos. Y si Sally tampoco le veía… ¿dónde se habría metido?

Perdida en sus divagaciones, el autobús llegó a la parada junto a su casa. Mientras Sally y ella se levantaban, le pareció distinguir como un bulto rojo echaba a correr a toda velocidad hacia la casa que había enfrente de la suya tan pronto como el autobús abrió sus puertas.

Heather se despidió de Sally con un saludo. No había podido contarle nada sobre sí misma, ni siquiera su nombre. Pero eso parecía no importar a aquella niña rubia, que se dirigía alegremente hacia su casa.

Heather por su parte cruzó de acera y abrió el buzón de su casa para ver el correo. Abrió la puerta del mismo y sacó varias cartas de su interior. Mientras las revisaba, le pareció escuchar la puerta del buzón volver a abrirse, pero no le prestó atención, enfocada aun en las cartas que habían llegado.

Entonces escuchó como la voz de un niño a través de un cristal. Parecía venir de la casa verde de enfrente. Se dio la vuelta para mirar, pero sólo observó una ventana al otro lado de la cual se movían unas cortinas rojas. Habría jurado que escuchó la voz de alguien, tal vez se lo hubiese imaginado.

Heather terminó de revisar las cartas recibidas y acto seguido entró en la casa. Una vez dentro, habló con su madre sobre cómo había sido su primer día de colegio. También le habló sobre quiénes creía que serían sus vecinos de enfrente.

Se hallaba a punto de contarle a su madre sobre la prueba que habían hecho cuando escuchó el sonido del timbre de su casa

\- ¡Voy yo! - dijo

Le había parecido escuchar como un grito cuando abrió la puerta. No había nadie

\- ¿Hola? - preguntó mirando de derecha a izquierda – ¡Holaaaa!

Pero no había nadie. Tal vez se hubiera tratado de alguien que se equivocó, o algún niño gastando una broma. Cerró la puerta.

Su primer día había sido bueno. Pensó que le gustaría su nuevo hogar.

**Bien, hasta aquí el capítulo 1. Espero que os haya gustado. Ahora hay un par de puntos que tengo que aclarar:**

**1) En ningún momento de la película se ve a Heather interactuar con Sally, pero me pareció acertado poner esto en mi historia para que la niña pelirroja conociese de la existencia de Carlitos.**

**2) Como es lógico, los adultos no aparecen en esta historia, más que con una breve mención. He tratado de mencionarlos lo mínimo posible (y no, no voy a incluir en la narración las onomatopeyas que hacían en las películas y especiales animados)**

**3) Snoopy apenas tendrá participación, pues como he dicho antes, la historia gira en torno a Heather**

**Y bien, esto es todo por el momento. No sé cuando subiré el siguiente episodio, pero será pronto. **

**Espero vuestras reviews, y por favor, si van a ser críticas, que sean constructivas.**

**Un saludo.**


	2. Un desastre tras otro

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí está el segundo capítulo**

Capítulo 2. Un desastre tras otro

Los días pasaron. Poco a poco iba conociendo a los demás, haciendo que ya no se sintiera tan nerviosa. Hablando con algunos de sus compañeros, se enteró de que en el colegio iba a haber un concurso de talentos. Durante los días previos había visto a muchos niños entrenándose en diversos ámbitos. Todos se estaban esforzando por hacer el mejor número y ganar el premio.

Heather optó por no participar. Apenas llevaba tiempo en aquella escuela, y no estaba segura de poder dominar algún arte que sobresaliera por encima del que estaban demostrando sus compañeros. Sabía bailar, pero aun no se sentía preparada para demostrar hacer una representación delante de todos sus compañeros. Por eso se contentó con asistir como público. Se sentó en un asiento de las filas de atrás, lo bastante centrado como para poder ver bien el escenario sin perder detalle.

El telón se abrió ante el aplauso del público. El niño rubio que tocaba el piano, que ya sabía que se llamaba Schroeder, dio un pequeño recital de Beethoven. Utilizaba un pequeño piano sobre el que se inclinaba para tocar su música. Además, tenía un pequeño busto del famoso compositor sobre el piano.

El resto de números se fueron sucediendo: una equilibrista, una niña de pelo rizado llamada Frieda (que estaba muy orgullosa de sus rizos) que tocaba el xilófono, un niño de pelo castaño corto llamado Shermy que actuaba como mimo, un niño muy sucio llamado Cochino haciendo trucos con cartas, un arquero que usaba como blanco a un niño tembloroso, una exhibición de artes marciales obra de la niña de las pecas vestida con un kimono (y que se llamaba Pecas Patty, nombre apropiado) junto con una niña de grandes gafas llamada Marcia, que la ayudaba,…

Heather se ilusionó al ver que la siguiente en salir fue Sally. Esta quería hacer una exhibición de rodeo, aunque su caballo no era más que el palo de una escoba. A pesar de ello, se empleó a fondo, ya que parecía ser que no disponía de mucho tiempo. Pero por más que trotaba, lo único que en ese momento producía eran caras de seriedad por parte de los asistentes. La pelirroja sabía que Sally se estaba esforzando, la había visto entrenando el galope en los recreos, pero había que ser sinceros. Su espectáculo no destacaba nada, pareciendo incluso aburrido.

Sally preparó un lazo con la cuerda y lo lanzó hábilmente hacia un toro que había en el escenario, hecho con cajas de cartón. Ella quería que la gente le aplaudiera ante su destreza, pero todo lo que consiguió fue desmontar aquel toro, y la gente seguía aburriéndose.

Entonces se cayó la bolsa de papel que Sally había puesto en el extremo de la escoba y que representaba la cabeza del caballo. Esto provocó las risas del público, pero eran risas del ridículo que estaba haciendo. Heather sintió lástima, pues sabía que Sally no se merecía se ridiculizada de aquella manera. La vio poner cara de tristeza y soltar la escoba. No podía distinguirlo desde la distancia que se encontraba, pero estaba segura de que Sally debía estar soltando lágrimas. Estaba decidida, la animaría en cuanto acabase el espectáculo.

Cuando parecía que se había oído la orden de bajar el telón, apareció la sombra de una vaca, junto con la voz de alguien imitando el mugido característico de este animal. Acto seguido apareció en escena una "vaca". Estaba hecha de una sábana blanca pintada con manchas negras y hecho unos agujeros para poder ver a través de ellos, y a la que habían pegado unos globos alargados a ambos lados de la cabeza para simular cuernos y una brocha de pintura en la parte de atrás para simular la cola. Vio que Sally se pasaba la mano por los ojos, como si estuviese secándose lágrimas, sorprendida por esta aparición. ¿Será que esto no formaba parte de su espectáculo?

La vaca se puso a dar saltos, mientras mugía, imitando a una vaca de verdad. El público se reía, pero esta vez era una risa diferente. Ahora no se reían de Sally. Se estaban animando de verdad.

Sally se puso contenta. Agarró de nuevo su lazo y apareció en escena de nuevo aquel beagle blanco, al que Heather ya había reconocido como el mismo que se coló en la clase en su primer día de colegio, y el mismo que había visto de pasada en el patio trasero de la casa de Sally, y que había oído se llamaba Snoopy. Este se dispuso para que Sally se subiese a sus lomos, como si fuera un caballo. Esta se subió de un salto, y preparó su lazo mirando con malicia a aquella vaca. Mientras, el pobre perro ponía expresión de angustia, ya que Sally debía pesar mucho y por si fuera poco le estaba tirando de las orejas para que corriera.

La vaca echó a trotar asustada, escapando de Sally, quien salió en su persecución. Ambos se salieron del escenario, haciendo que el chico que se encargaba del telón de fondo perdiese el equilibrio y se enrollara con la cuerda, haciendo que el telón subiera, y revelando con ello al resto de niños que habían actuado previamente.

Sally proseguía su persecución, mientras el resto de niños se apartaban para no correr el riesgo de ser atropellados, aunque alguno no corrió tanta suerte. Marcia tuvo que hacerle una llave a Pecas Patty para apartarla de la estampida. Schroeder apartó corriendo su piano, mientras la niña que estaba apoyada sobre él para admirar su música se cayó al suelo. Cochino fue pillado, haciendo que sus cartas saliesen volando por el aire.

Todo estaba siendo un caos, aunque al público parecía gustarle. Heather se estaba divirtiendo ante la escena que veía. El niño del telón logró deshacerse del lío de cuerdas en que se hallaba inmerso y el telón de fondo volvió a bajar. Sally echó el lazo a la vaca, atrapándola en el acto mientras se bajaba de su montura. El perro, aliviado del peso de Sally, salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo hasta perderse de vista.

\- ¡Me llamo Calamity Sally! - exclamó la niña, orgullosa - ¡La mejor vaquera y la que mejor maneja el lazo a este lado del Mississippi!

Acto seguido enlazó a la vaca y la colgó por las patas de una de las vigas del escenario, mientras recibía los aplausos del público, algunos de los asistentes, que anteriormente se burlaban de ella, ahora le estaban lanzando flores. Sally se inclinó, haciendo un saludo de agradecimiento. Heather se sintió feliz por verla contenta. Pudo ver también como ella parecía susurrarle algo a la vaca. De repente, la cuerda se aflojó por un lado, revelando que quien se había disfrazado de vaca era Carlitos, el hermano de Sally, momento en que un niño le sacó una foto.

Al ver la forma tan elegante con la que Carlitos iba vestido, Heather lo comprendió todo. Él seguramente iba a presentar un número aparte, lo más seguro con ayuda de Snoopy, pero al contemplar lo mal que lo estaba pasando su hermana con las burlas del público, este niño tomó la decisión de sacrificar su actuación para ayudarla, convirtiendo este rodeo en el mejor número del concurso de talentos, y haciendo que Sally obtuviese el primer premio. Esto hizo pensar a Heather. Aquel niño tan tímido y nervioso era en realidad un buen hermano mayor. Sally era muy afortunada por tener un hermano como él.

Al día siguiente, el periódico del colegio salió con la incómoda foto de Carlitos colgado por las piernas en la portada. Ocupaba incluso más espacio que la foto de su hermana con el galardón de vencedora del concurso. Heather vio el diario en los estantes, pero no cogió ningún ejemplar. Le parecía que para el sacrificio que había hecho, Carlitos se merecía algo mejor que salir en aquella portada en una pose tan ridícula.

Era la hora del almuerzo. El comedor se hallaba en ese momento lleno de niños que leían el periódico. Ella se sentó en un banco, junto con otras niñas que ya empezaba a conocer. Enfrente de ella se sentaban una niña morena con un peinado recogido en moño y con vestido morado, que se llamaba Violet, y una niña rubia de pelo corto con lazos verdes a ambos lados de la cabeza, y con vestido verde de rombos, que se llamaba Patty (no la misma Patty que había visto coquetear con Carlitos). Por lo que sabía, ambas eran muy buenas amigas, y se portaban bien con ella. También estaba Lucy, la niña que había visto echar al beagle blanco de la clase, la cual en ese momento estaba haciendo bromas utilizando en pequeño cartón de leche. A Heather, al igual que a las otras dos, le hizo gracia la insinuación, aunque por otro lado se sentía mal por reírse de la desgracia del pobre Carlitos. No podía verle porque estaba de espaldas a él, pero estaba segura de que debía estar triste.

Por un momento meditó acercarse para animarlo, pero pensó que igual no era tan buena idea, ya que aun debía encontrarse deprimido por los acontecimientos del día anterior, y recordárselo no ayudaría.

El tiempo siguió pasando. Por un cartel observó que el colegio iba a organizar un baile de invierno en un mes. Habría bailes de parejas, y un premio para los que mejor bailaran, que culminarían el evento con un baile especial. En esta ocasión, Heather sí se sentía segura de poder demostrar su talento. En su anterior colegio había asistido a clases de ballet, y estaba segura que si perfeccionaba su técnica, podría hacerse con el premio. Otra historia sería ver con quién tendría que bailar si ganaba, pero era mejor no adelantar acontecimientos.

Aquella noche, se puso a ensayar en su casa. Al ritmo de la música, sabía moverse con gracilidad, imitando algunos de los pases que había aprendido en aquellas clases. Mientras ensayaba, se preguntó si Sally y Carlitos participarían también. En un momento de descanso, miró por la ventana. Aparte de las luces en casa de los Brown, vio al beagle mascota de Carlitos entrar en su caseta roja, para a continuación sacar de ella un montón de objetos que Heather era incapaz de explicarse cómo había conseguido que cupieran allí. Finalmente el perro salió con una cajita de madera en sus manos. La verdad es que es que desde que llegó a aquella ciudad, no dejaba de descubrir cosas que le llamaban la atención.

\- Es un perro muy extraño – le había dicho Frieda en una ocasión –. Es un perro de caza, debería estar cazando conejos. Pero en lugar de eso se pasa el día ahí tumbado sobre su caseta, haciendo el vago. He intentado que siga esos instintos, pero no he tenido éxito. En una ocasión incluso convencí a mis padres para que me compraran un gato, quería motivar a ese perro ¡Y resultó que mi Faron es incluso más vago que él!

\- ¿Vago? Oh, no, es un perro muy activo – le había dicho en otra ocasión Shermy –. Alguna vez jugábamos a que le lanzara cosas y me las trajese. En una ocasión le lancé un balón de rugby de una patada y en lugar de traerme el balón me trajo mi zapatilla, que había salido despedida.

Cada uno tenía una opinión de él. Heather no vio que ese beagle pareciese vago. Si le había parecido verle utilizando una máquina de escribir (¿?) o incluso jugando con un pajarito amarillo que anidaba en un árbol de la misma propiedad. Esperaba poder llegar a conocerlo bien algún día.

Los días previos al baile siguieron su curso. Heather se esforzó en seguir entrenándose cuando estaba en casa. En el colegio prefería no dar pistas a sus compañeros sobre cómo iba a ser su baile, por lo que se pasaba los recreos jugando a la rayuela. Una de las veces le había parecido ver a Carlitos escondiéndose tras la pelota que estaba unida a un poste sujeta por una cuerda. Tal vez fuese su imaginación.

Al fin llegó la noche del baile de invierno, que se celebró en el gimnasio del colegio. Al principio todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, situándose las niñas a un lado y los niños a otro. En la sección de las niñas todo parecía demasiado en calma. Lo único llamativo fue ver a Patty, que le comentaba a Violet que quería bailar con Cochino. Ante este comentario, Violet solo pudo hacer una mueca de asco, mientras Cochino miraba sonriente a Patty.

Heather por su parte echó un vistazo a los demás niños, pero no vio a Carlitos entre ellos. ¿Se encontraría enfermo y no habría venido?

A quien sí pudo ver fue a Sally, quien preguntaba a Lucy por qué no había nadie bailando en la pista. Vio que la niña rubia miraba entonces a uno de los niños mientras aparecían corazones encima de su cabeza (otro fenómeno inexplicable). Heather ya sabía a quién miraba Sally. Ni más ni menos que a Linus, el hermano de Lucy, un niño que casi nunca se separaba de su manta. Sabía que era muy buen amigo de Carlitos, los había visto juntos varias veces, y sabía que no sentía por Sally lo mismo que ella sentía por él. Linus, al ver como le estaba mirando Sally, se echó su manta por encima, dándose el aspecto de un fantasma, quizá creyendo que así desaparecería de su vista. Pero eso no detuvo a la niña rubia.

Lucy en cambio miraba a su hermano con resignación, mientras todos veían como Sally le arrastraba al centro de la pista, enrollado en su manta, y se ponía a bailar con él pese a las protestas del niño.

En cualquier caso, esta apertura del baile fue perfecta para que el resto de los niños se unieran. Heather empezó a bailar junto a los demás. En cierto momento, escuchó la puerta del gimnasio abriéndose, y pudo ver a Carlitos asomando la cabeza. Así que si había podido venir. La música se detuvo por un segundo para que todos viesen al recien llegado, pero se reanudó al momento. Mientras veía que Carlitos estaba sujetando la puerta para que Pecas Patty y Marcia entraran llevando consigo una ponchera enorme llena con un líquido rojizo y un montón de vasos.

Heather siguió bailando. Al menos ya sabía que Carlitos no estaba enfermo. Se preguntó si tendría ocasión de hablar con él.

Ella siguió bailando hasta que escuchó por megafonía la voz de Franklin, un niño de raza negra vestido con una camiseta naranja, que había tomado el papel de presentador de aquel baile. En ese momento estaba anunciando que acababa de comenzar la competición. Primero sería el turno de las chicas.

Todos formaron un pasillo situándose a ambos lados. Por el mismo empezaron a desfilar las niñas.

Violet fue la primera. Sally prosiguió a continuación, pegando saltos y piruetas alegremente. Pecas Patty también participó, pero esta se limitó a ir corriendo por el pasillo mientras sonreía.

Así fueron desfilando las chicas hasta que llegó el turno de Heather. Puso todo su empeño en repetir a la perfección los pasos de baile que había estado todo el mes ensayando. Mientras bailaba, podía sentir el clamor de sus compañeros, pero no hizo caso, debía concentrarse en sus movimientos. Por fin, tras un pequeño salto con pirueta aterrizó al final del pasillo formado, desde donde saludó al público. Esa actuación se llevó el aplauso de todos los asistentes, al tiempo que Franklin anunció que ella era la ganadora.

Subió al escenario muy contenta, recibiendo el trofeo de manos del presentador. Todos aplaudieron.

Seguidamente era el turno de los chicos. Heather se colocó al final de uno de los pasillos. Sentía curiosidad por saber con quién le tocaría bailar.

Schroeder hizo su pase, haciendo gala de un estilo de baile elegante, con un saludo con inclinación al final del mismo. Franklin por su parte bailó con un estilo más animado. Eran buenos, pero ninguno parecía haber despertado demasiado entusiasmo. Entonces Heather vio aparecer otro chico. Le sonaba su aspecto, pero no lo había visto nunca. Larga nariz, pelaje blanco por todo el cuerpo, una camiseta roja que ponía "JOE COOL", unas gafas de sol… ¿dónde lo había visto antes? Fuera como fuese, este se marcó un baile que hizo que el público enloqueciera. Hasta escuchó a Pecas Patty comentarle a Sally que se fijara en cómo se movía.

Heather reconoció que era con diferencia el que mejor lo estaba haciendo, pero seguía viendo algo extraño en aquel chico. Este entonces se quitó las gafas de sol y echó a correr. Al haberle visto bien, ella lo reconoció de inmediato: otra vez el perro de Carlitos. Pero no tuvo tiempo de indagar a dónde se había ido ni si realmente le tocaría bailar con un perro, ya que un foco iluminó a Carlitos, que se hallaba al comienzo del pasillo, visiblemente nervioso.

Por fin podría verle bailar. Desde que lo vio aparecer por la puerta, pensó que seguro que participaría, y la invadió un sentimiento de curiosidad. Esta sería la hora de la verdad.

Vio a Carlitos relajarse y adoptar una expresión sonriente, empezando a moverse con buen estilo. Los demás parecieron sorprenderse ¿No sabrían que bailaba así? Frieda no podía creerse que se tratase de Carlitos. Shermy soltó una exclamación admirando ese baile.

Carlitos seguía bailando alegremente, mientras por megafonía, Franklin anunciaba que parecía que ya tenían un ganador. Heather se alegró mucho. El que Carlitos estuviese despertando tanta admiración en sus compañeros era señal de que había practicado mucho para ser el que mejor bailara. Él la miró. Ella le devolvió la mirada sonriendo. Sería un verdadero honor poder bailar con él.

Pero entonces Carlitos resbaló con un pequeño charco de ponche que había en el suelo (¿cómo habría llegado hasta ahí?), haciendo que uno de sus zapatos saliese despedido hacia arriba y golpease uno de los aspersores contra incendios del gimnasio, que acto seguido se puso en funcionamiento, empapándolo todo.

Lucy alertaba a todo el mundo, instándoles a salir de allí. Heather, que había estado frente al niño de amarillo, no pudo detenerse, saliendo de los últimos. Mientras todos evacuaban escuchó a alguien decir que esto solo podía pasar con Carlitos. Más tarde, Heather regresó a casa sintiéndose apenada. A pesar de que había ganado un trofeo, se sentía triste por no haber podido bailar con Carlitos, y pensó que él probablemente también debía sentirse triste por el desastre que había provocado. Violet le había contado que a ese niño parecía seguirle una terrible mala suerte. Y tal vez estuviera en lo cierto.

**Hola de nuevo. Espero que os haya gustado el episodio. Una vez más, aquí dejo algunas aclaraciones:**

**Basándome en los movimientos de baile, he pensado que podría tratarse de ballet, así que lo incluí de esa manera.**

**Es perfectamente posible que Heather pueda ver la caseta de Snoopy desde su ventana, ya que cuando Carlitos se escondió tras ella para observar a la niña pelirroja, podía ver su casa casi por entero.**

**He incluido un par de segmentos de conversaciones con Frieda y Shermy relatando hechos transcurridos en tiras cómicas, ya que estos no tuvieron un papel muy activo en la película.**

**Gracias a **_**LivingOnLaughs**_** por su review.**

**Y esto es todo por ahora. Ya solo falta un capítulo, que subiré cuando pueda ¡Hasta pronto!**


End file.
